The Fox of Konoha
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Warning: Fem!Naruto with bloodline, pairings undecided as of yet. Rated T for safety reasons- Narimi Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki host of the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha almost twelve years ago. Now she is fighting to gain the approval she's been denied for so long.- More inside.


A/N. I got hit by a sudden bout of inspiration! The plot bunnies haven't abandoned me! JK, but anyways, this is yet another Fem!Naru fanfic. Hopefully this is as successful as the first one, we'll just have to cross our fingers and hope though. Anyways, enjoy!

Summary: On a day that will forever haunt the Land of Fire, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the hidden village of Konohagakure. To stop the destruction the beast has wrought, the Hokage, leader of the village and charged with its protection, sacrificed his life to defeat the demon, bringing peace back to the once tranquil lands.

Eleven and a half years later, Narimi Uzumaki, an orphan of Konohagakure, has grown into a mischievous child with a lackadaisical personality that nearly puts the Nara Clan to shame. Ignored and unloved, Narimi has but one dream, despite herself, to become the next Hokage and prove the people of her villager wrong. But Narimi must be careful, as within her lies a lost power not seen since the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools and even worse, a demonic entity that is not as dead as everybody may think… Can Narimi truly succeed in her goal, or is she fighting a lost battle? **Warning: Bloodline/Fem!Naruto fanfic set in AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did, Naruto would obviously be a girl, and he or rather she if that were the case, wouldn't be weak, or a fangirl, and Sasuke would have gotten his butt kicked a long time ago, and the snake sennin would have been dead a whole lot sooner.**

* * *

**Episode 1: A Fox's Grin- Enter Narimi Uzumaki!**

* * *

The village was in an uproar, most of the noise congregating at a single point, at the foot of a great mountain with four faces carved into the side. A large crowd of the village's shinobi and some civilians stood at the center of a nearby roof, all staring up in disbelief at the sight of the seemingly all-important structure. All across the faces were crude (AN. Meaning roughly done.) drawings of various shapes and sizes, some of which were extremely difficult identify. Standing on top of one of the heads, unseen from her position by the masses below, a young girl lay on her stomach feet swinging in the air above her as she rested her head in the palms of her hand. Her eyes glinted in mischief, only made more apparent by the amused expression that decorated her face. Her shoulders shook slightly as she began to giggle at the villagers reactions to her little prank.

"Heheheh!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!" the two voices yelled out as their owners barged into the small office, the old man they sought sitting behind a wooden desks, stacks of paper all but hiding the wizened leader of the village from view.

"Yes, yes, what is it? Yet another outrage by Narimi I assume? If I remember correctly it's the fifth of this month…that would mean I'd be correct in assuming she's gone and painted the Hokage Monument again, right?" the old man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, asked his guests, a pair of chunin ranked shinobi that had probably been assigned to patrol that morning, and only just noticed whatever had caused them to barge into his office like they had.

"We're not sure Hokage-sama, but somebody did indeed paint the Hokage Monument sometime this morning!" the hokage heaved a sigh as he slowly stood up from his desk, careful of the heavy piles of paperwork still needing to be signed and organized. Following the two shinobi to the sight of the transgression he couldn't help but think tiredly of how he was getting way too old to be handling such trivial things.

* * *

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight that he was greeted with when he arrived at the Hokage Monument. He had to give whoever had managed this a congratulatory slap on the back for a job well-done, though he already had a pretty good inclination as to who the culprit was, he secretly wondered how nobody had figured out that there was actually a very rough schedule to the time these types of pranks occurred. With a slight motion of the hand from the old man, a shinobi clad in black wearing gray chest armor and a mask appeared at his side, kneeling on one knee.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Could you go by the academy and tell Iruka Umino that he seems to be missing one of his students please?" it was phrased to sound like a request, but the anbu ranked shinobi knew that what he had been given was an order. He nodded, disappearing as quickly and silently as he had arrived, heading for his given destination.

* * *

"And…Oh yes?" a man with brown hair styled into a pineapple shaped ponytail on the top of his head said, addressing the anbu that had suddenly dropped into the classroom.

"Iruka-san, I have orders from the Hokage to tell you that you seem to be missing a student." The anbu stated with the same tone he would've used in giving a mission report. The man, Iruka, paused in his response to the news, surveying the classroom as he realized that he was, in fact, missing a certain red head that should've been in class by now.

"Ah, I see, thank you Anbu-san." Iruka replied as he gently put the book he had been reading from to help educate the students that were present down. "Now if you'll excuse me…" the anbu nodded before speaking up quickly,

"I'm assuming you would like for somebody to fetch another of the teachers to supervise your class while you are out?" the Anbu asked, motioning towards the students observing their interactions in silence,

"Ah yes, thank you so much for reminding me of that."

"No problem, I'll stop by Mizuki-san's classroom on my way out. He isn't busy around this time if I remember correctly." The anbu disappeared in a shunshin, not even giving Iruka the time to respond, though it had been expected of the man. Iruka just merely nodded, instructing the class to silently read from their textbooks until either Mizuki arrived.

"I'll be back soon, so everybody behave!" he ordered sternly as he hopped out the window, disappearing in the outside air as he went in search of his wayward student.

* * *

Iruka kneelt down, balancing on a guard railing usually found on the roofs of the village. He surveyed the area in front of him, looking for any sort of distinctive markings to show where his wayward might be. He was about to jump to one of the higher buildings to get a bird's eye view of the village when the faint, soft tones of a song being carried across the winds reached his ears. He paused, recognizing the voice immediately and took off in the direction of the source of the soft song.

_Haro_

_Mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita _

_Hawayu _

_Dare mo inai heya de hitori _

_Moonin _

_Asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga _

_Tikutaku _

_Watashi no neji o dare ka maite..._

"Found you!" Iruka called out as he landed finally. The source of the song had ceased upon his arrival, and Iruka, despite himself, couldn't help but twitch in slight irritation at the sight before him. There laying on her back sprawled across the ground in a picture all too similar to a certain lazy genius in the class he taught, lay Narimi Uzumaki, the very child he had been looking for, and the cause to the desecration of the Hokage Monument, "Narimi, you are in so much trouble right now…" the man said slowly, a dangerous undertone to his voice as he spoke,

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei!" Narimi greeted as if she had done absolutely nothing wrong, which they both knew full well that she had. Her response only served to escalate Iruka's irritation at her actions.

* * *

"Why is it that when it comes to your studies, you can't find a single ounce of interest in what you're learning in order to even half-way pass, but when it comes to these stupid pranks you pull every single day, you have no problem finding the energy necessary to wreak havoc in the village?" Iruka asked once he had finally returned to the academy with a seemingly forever disinterested Narimi Uzumaki in tow, now sitting on the floor in front of the entire class all but hogtied by the disappointed teacher. Said kunoichi-in-training did not reply to his question, instead opting to just sit there and stare vacantly at the air beside the man's head instead of in his eyes. The chunin sighed in aggravation, utterly astounded at her behavior. Still, he could also understand her plight and the reasons behind her insistence on pranking the village as a whole.

Narimi was an orphan, ignored and ostracized by the village as a whole, and as such she had grown into a child secretly thirsting for attention that almost everybody seemed hell-bent on refusing to give to her. What was truly surprising was the fact that nobody had been able to identify her parents, which should have been clearly obvious given her facial features; her most distinct being her shoulder-length fiery red hair and all too shockingly blue eyes that had the potential to put sapphires to shame, though they were normally hidden by the fact that she often went around with her eyes shut completely, leaving most to wonder how she managed to get around with tripping or falling all over herself. The fact that she kept her eyes closed at least 89.9% of the time gave many the impression of a fox, and the mischievous prank-loving side of her usually lackadaisical personality only made the impression that much stronger.

Still, none of this excused her behavior. Ditching class was one thing, but vandalizing the Hokage Monument was a completely different story. He couldn't just let it slide, and right now she was just making the situation worse by not even taking the time to listen to what he was saying.

"Narimi!"

"Huh? Oh yes Iruka-sensei?" she replied finally, expression the picture of innocence and naiveté. One of Iruka's eyebrows twitched in irritation as he turned to face the other students, all of which had been waiting, for the most part, quietly and patiently.

"That's it. As punishment for Narimi's little prank this morning, the whole class will be going over the Transformation Jutsu again." Iruka said loudly enough so that everybody could hear him, his tone suggesting that there was no arguing over this. The class still responded however, in the form of a chorus of moans and groans of disapproval and insistent whining. "Quiet! Now when I call your name, you will come up and henge into a perfect copy of me. Then you can go sit down, understand? Good, now line up!" he ordered, bothering to take the time to untie Narimi so she could join her classmates.

* * *

"Transform!" a young boy called out, quickly transforming into Iruka and dispelling the jutsu once he got the ok.

"Good. Sakura Haruno!" a young girl with long pink hair quickly ran up and went through the hand signs, transforming into the teacher and cheering when she was told she had done a good job.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun did you see!" she yelled out loudly as she looked toward said boy for approval. Ignoring her for the moment, Iruka continued on,

"Narimi Uzumaki!" Narimi sighed, stretching until she heard her back pop a couple of times and walked up to stand in front of the man, completely ignoring the snide comments coming from some of her resentful classmates, "You know what to do Narimi, just transform into me and you can go sit down. And please, at least try to put some effort into the jutsu this time."

"Hai hai…" Narimi responded, completely at ease and relaxed as she did the hand signs for the jutsu. She transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka, with only half the chakra really needed to perform the jutsu. It dispelled quickly in a poof of smoke, not even waiting for Iruka to give the go ahead as she went to go sit down at one of the desks close to the windows. Iruka sighed, before continuing down to the remaining students on the list.

* * *

"Ok…"_**DING DONG DING DONG **_"Well looks like classes are over for the day it seems. Remember to study hard tonight, because tomorrow is the graduation exam everybody. Oh and Narimi, come here please." Narimi paused at the door before giving Iruka a nod in response and jogging over to him. "You are coming with me to clean up the mess you made on the Hokage Monument. Nobody may have been able to point their finger directly at you, but I know for a fact that you were the culprit. So let's go." The young kunoichi nodded without making a fuss, following Iruka to the sight of her latest prank on the village.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Narimi was even half way through cleaning the Nidaime Hokage's face, already border lining unconsciousness, she was so tired. Why she had painted all four she'd never know, but she knew that for all the amusement it gave her, the exhaustion that came with having to clean it up was not worth it at all.

"Narimi, you're not going home at all until you clean up every last drop of paint." Iruka called from the top of the Sandaime's head. Narimi couldn't help but growl slightly at the statement, now in a slightly foul mood,

"So? It's not like anybody's at home waiting for me!" she responded harshly, not even bothering to apologize for her tone as she went back to scrubbing at the stains, grumbling all the while now. Iruka scratched the right side of his chin awkwardly, before sighing and finally speaking up again,

"Hey Narimi?"

"What?"

"If you finish up quickly enough, I'll take you out somewhere to eat after you're done." Iruka said, looking away slightly as he gave a slight blush of embarrassment.

"COOL!" and with the new promise of free food at the forefront of her mind, Narimi perked up and began to clean twice as fast as she had beforehand.

* * *

"Hey Narimi, can you answer a question for me?" Narimi looked up, giving Iruka at least half of her attention as she continued to eat the ramen they had been served. She had finished cleaning the mountain about an hour ago, and both were now sitting inside Ichiraku, a small food stand popular for the ramen it served within Konohagakure's borders.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"You do know the significance of the Hokage Monument don't you?" Iruka asked, looking at the young ninja-in-training curiously. Narimi nodded in response, swallowing a mouthful of the delicious soup before giving a verbal response,

"Yeah, the Hokage is the strongest ninja in Konohagakure, charged with the protection of the village and the lives of the people living within its walls. The Fourth Hokage, who beat the Kyuubi, was probably the greatest among them." She explained without hesitation, voice taking on a tone of admiration when mentioning the late Yondaime.

"So why did you pick that place, of all the buildings and structures in Konoha, to prank, why there?"

"Simple. One, it's the fifth of this month, and two, because I'm going to be greater than all of them combined. I'll be the best Hokage there ever was, then one day this whole entire village will have to admit they are wrong and acknowledge my existence! Oh, and also to protect my precious people of course." Narimi explained, voice completely serious as she gave a the man a proud grin, eyes opening in a rare moment of time to reveal her elusive blue eyes. Iruka couldn't help but smile secretly to himself though. She may not put in the effort necessary to succeed in the academy in public, but she worked harder than all the ninja in the village combined in private where she was sure nobody would see. She knew that her dream would not be easy to obtain, and having a lazy, disinterested personality was no way to accomplish it. Nothing was handed to you on a silver platter, especially something like the position of Hokage, and Narimi knew it and took that knowledge to heart. She knew and understood that hard work was the only way she was going to get anywhere in life, especially if she wanted to be hokage and lead the village someday. Iruka might not show it normally, but he was proud of his student.

Narimi ate another three bowls of ramen before finally stopping, yawning involuntarily as she rubbed at her eyes, sleepy.

"Heh, looks like it's time to turn in. You best be getting home now to get some sleep, make sure you're not late for class tomorrow okay Narimi?" Iruka said, catching the little action as he stood up, bringing out his wallet to pay for their meal.

"Kay kay Iruka-sensei. Good night!" she called as she ran off in the direction of the apartment she lived at. Iruka nodded in acknowledgement as he also headed for home as well, finally letting himself give into exhaustion. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a good day, if a bit on the rough side.

* * *

A/N. Ok, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the story, please review and thanks for reading see ya!

Song Used-

Hello/How are You by Ritsuka (You can find it on youtube)


End file.
